Comrades
by Amaroth
Summary: Just how did Legolas and Gimli find out Aragorn was leaving the Rohirrim encampment?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters and the world of Middle Earth belong to the good Professor and New Line Cinema.  
  
Author's note: This is a scene fill for ROTK told from Théoden, Legolas' and Gimli's POV. Not only is this my first LOTR story, but it is also the first creative writing I have done in years. I'd like to thank Lizzie for the great editing job. Reviews are much appreciated!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Comrades by Amaroth  
  
The hooded figure negotiated the steeply inclined switchbacks carefully, but with no small amount of haste. His horse, always sensitive to his master's feelings and moods, sensed his urgency and drove his powerful hindquarters even harder and as he climbed ever upwards towards the encampment.  
  
At each turn, the rider passed an ancient statue of an ancient Púkel-man, but he gave them scarce notice. His whole concentration was on the man he would find at the top of the hill. 


	2. A Decision Made

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters and the world of Middle Earth belong to the good Professor and New Line Cinema.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sighed and turned over. He did not often sleep, but there were times, when the need arose, that he could shut down his mind in a sleep- like trance. However, tonight something kept intruding into his thoughts. It might have been the malevolence of the Haunted Mountain, but there was something else; he sensed that Elrond was near. He had known the Elf lord his entire life and his powerful life force was very familiar to him.  
  
Unable to rest, he decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts. Mindful of his slumbering companions, he quietly arose and left the tent. As he walked through the camp, he noticed that despite the late hour, there was much activity. Some men sat in small groups before fires talking quietly amongst themselves. Others, desiring solitude, sat apart from their friends, lost in thought and contemplation or preparing their weapons and equipment for the coming battle.  
  
Legolas was certain now that Elrond was there, and he knew if Elrond had come, it would be to see Aragorn. Curious, he decided to walk over to Aragorn's tent, and remembered how Aragorn had objected to the arrangement when Théoden had insisted that he have his own quarters. Legolas hoped his friend had some rest. It would certainly be easier to sleep without Gimli's snoring.  
  
Before he got to Aragorn's tent, he saw Théoden approaching. "Legolas, I was just coming to see you," he said.  
  
"My lord, is there a problem?" Legolas could see that he was disturbed.  
  
"I'm not sure. Lord Elrond of Rivendell has arrived to meet with Aragorn."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I sensed he was here. What news does he bring?"  
  
Théoden looked him in the eye and said anxiously, "I do not know all of the details, but it would appear that Aragorn will be leaving us. He is to take the Dimholt road."  
  
Legolas' smile faded. "He takes the Paths of the Dead?" He inhaled sharply. "That is a hazardous route indeed."  
  
"The very thought of that road fills me with dread and foreboding," Théoden said softly.  
  
"My Lord, Aragorn is Isildur's heir. If any living man can pass through safely, it is him." Then without hesitation he said, "I will accompany Aragorn; the dead cannot harm me as I have no fear of them. I know Gimli will go also. It would take a whole army to hold him back, I'm afraid."  
  
Théoden smiled. "I thought you would say that. And what of Merry?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment and then said, "I think that Merry should stay behind, though he will be most upset."  
  
"I am very fond of that young Hobbit," Théoden said. "He has a stout heart, but I, too, think it would be best that he return to Edoras where he will be safe, at least for the time being. I fear that there may come a time when there are no safe places left on this good earth."  
  
"That may be true, my lord, but I have faith that the forces of good will triumph."  
  
"I wish I had the same faith as you, my friend." Théoden looked around his encampment, his face a mask of hopelessness. Legolas felt for him; the responsibility of so many lives must be a heavy burden.  
  
Théoden made an effort to shake off the feeling. "I will have one of my men saddle your horse while you prepare."  
  
"That is much appreciated, my lord. Farewell, until the next time we meet."  
  
"Farewell, Legolas," Théoden said, as he briefly clasped hands with the Elf.  
  
****  
  
"It is done," said Elrond, evenly.  
  
Théoden had been surprised when the guard told him he had a visitor; Elrond's information had shocked him further into near silence.  
  
Théoden shook his head and said, "Lord Elrond, is there not an alternative? That mountain is cursed, and none may pass through the Paths of the Dead; surely Aragorn rides to his doom."  
  
"There is no other way. The seer Malbeth foretold his journey many years ago; it is his destiny. By birthright, and with Andúril at his side, he will pass safely through the dangers he will face."  
  
"As you say, Lord Elrond," Théoden said doubtfully. "I have told Legolas of Aragorn's plans. He and Gimli will be taking the road with him."  
  
Elrond nodded. "That is good. Aragorn and Legolas have been close companions for many. Not so the Elves and Dwarves; they have become friends?"  
  
"They are seemingly at odds about all subjects, but there is a deep bond between them. I have never seen that kind of loyalty between the different races. May I offer you lodging for the night? We are breaking camp at daybreak, but you are welcome to rest here."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality. However, it is imperative that I return to Rivendell as soon as possible."  
  
Elrond's stony facade softened for a minute. "My lord Théoden, be assured that I would not urge anyone on such a journey without just cause." Elrond hesitated and a brief flicker of pain flashed across his face. "Especially one I hold so close to my heart. Théoden King, farewell; may the Valar protect you and your people in the coming days."  
  
"I wish the same for you, Lord Elrond." With a nod of his head, Elrond went to his horse.  
  
****  
  
Entering the tent, Legolas soundlessly approached the dwarf's sleeping pallet; now that his plans were set, the last thing he wanted to do was wake Merry.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas whispered urgently, but got no response from the Dwarf.  
  
"Gimli, wake up," he said again a little louder as he gave Gimli's shoulder a shake.  
  
Legolas knew Gimli well enough to back up when Gimli woke. The dwarf awoke with a start and grabbed for his throwing axe. "What? What? What is it?"  
  
"Shhh. Come outside; I need to talk to you. And don't wake Merry."  
  
Muttering to himself Gimli followed Legolas.  
  
"What is this about, Elf?" Gimli said in irritation.  
  
"Aragorn is leaving to take the Dimholt road; he's taking the Paths of the Dead."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gimli started back into the tent. "Let me get my gear and I'll be ready to go."  
  
"Gimli, you must understand; Aragorn's path is filled with great peril, and there are no guarantees that we will survive."  
  
"Acchh. Don't be silly. Come on, let's go." Gimli stopped short and said, "Wait, what about Merry?"  
  
"Merry is staying here with the Rohirrim. He will be going back to Edoras tomorrow."  
  
Gimli nodded his approval. It really was for the best. "We don't want Aragorn to get away from us; get the horse ready and I'll keep him from leaving."  
  
"That's a good idea, but. don't hurt him too much."  
  
Gimli grinned broadly and slipped inside the tent with Legolas close behind. Gimli quickly rolled up his bedroll and gathered his equipment. Picking up his pack and his axes, he left the tent.  
  
Legolas paused beside the sleeping form of Merry. "Stay safe, dear Merry," he whispered fondly, then followed Gimli swiftly from the tent.  
  
Gimli supposed that there was only one way that Aragorn could pass and so he found a spot to wait for him. Dropping his pack beside him, he lit his pipe to wait for his friend. It was only a few minutes later when he heard the telltale clink of tack and a horse's footfall.  
  
"Just where do you think you're off to?" he asked as Aragorn passed.  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked at him. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."  
  
Where is that bloody Elf? I don't know how long I can keep him here, Gimli thought.  
  
"Hmmm." Gimli said, stalling.  
  
Just in time, Legolas led Arod around the other side of Brego. With a sly grin he said, "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the both of them with resignation, but said nothing.  
  
"You might as well accept it; we're going with you, laddie," Gimli said with finality.  
  
****  
  
Hearing a commotion outside his tent, Théoden arose from his bed and went outside. Walking towards the noise, he saw the retreating forms of the three riders. His men were calling out to Aragorn's retreating form in confusion and dismay.  
  
"What's happening? Where is he going? I don't understand."  
  
"Lord Aragorn!"  
  
"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"  
  
"He leaves because there is no hope," Gamling said loudly.  
  
"He leaves because he must," Théoden said as if in answer.  
  
Farewell, Aragorn son of Arathorn, he thought, as he watched the three friends disappear into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End 


End file.
